Asylum's Light
by Rubicon 9 Of Hearts
Summary: Fate is a strange thing. A sickly boy and a noble-blood cross paths in the Pandora Hospital, and yet, they are soon drawn into a mystery that is only suported by their bond. Can they alone crush their enemy, much less survive? ElliotxLeo and OzxAlice. Modern-day AU. R&R plz
1. Prologue

**I. Could. Not. Freakin'. Wait.**

**Well, THIS is what happens when I let my guilty pleasure run free and watch too much 'House' (tv show. I miss it so!). Um, I wanted to wait till after I finished 'Runaway', but I really couldn't. I still haven't got the whole plot figured yet, but I'm getting there. I've just got a whole new mess of ideas for this one.**

**So, this chapter is centering on Leo Baskerville. Introduces the story (sort of) and will set his stage for the events to follow. With the next chapter, the other two main characters will be introduced; Elliot and Oz. As it is, the story focuses on Leo, Elliot, Oz, and Alice. This will also be a modern-day AU and I think the main pairings here will be ElliotxLeo and OzxAlice.**

**Enough of my rambling, enjoy the story. And please review if you want. And one last thing, I do not own Pandora Hearts in any way.**

_~Asylum's Light: Prologue~_

Leo rubbed his sleepy eyes after drying his hair, leaning on the sink to gaze at his reflection in the foggy mirror. He knew the mist would clear slowly before he was able to glance at himself in the mirror, but that was okay. The air around him was saturated with humidity, and that wasn't making things any better for his exhausted body. Upon letting out a sigh, slightly strained, Leo walked out of the bathroom and towards his bed.

_'Why?'_ He thought silently, even though there was no one else in the room. _'Why me?'_

The noirette wrapped his arms around himself and shivered slightly. It wasn't that bad in the room, but all he had on was a pair of sweatpants- which had the school's logo printed on the left side- and a tanktop, his usual sleepwear. Flopping down onto the bed, his long, dark hair spreading out like a fan, he ran a hand up his forehead and through the messy locks of hair. Deep violet eyes, almost black, stared wearily up at the ceiling.

By this point, Leo was sure he had a fever. Originally, he had thought taking a shower might have been able to clear his head, but it didn't really help much. He wasn't sure when this had started, but it had begun as a progressive sense of tiredness. As it had grown more evident today, Leo became aware that something was wrong.

He assumed it was fatigue. Of course. Leo attended school and was a particularly bright student. But the thing about that was he would study for hours on end, which left him very little sleep, and he would hardly eat at all. As much of a scholar Leo was, one who loved to read and was a virtuoso with the piano (self-taught at that), he was on a low budget. The noirette could barely afford this room anyway, no thanks to his part time job fixing clocks. As much as he would love spending time in a library, fixing clocks wasn't too bad. At least it paid.

Speaking of which, looking around his room, Leo chuckled slightly at all the books around him. His small room was packed with books, shelves on the walls and stacks of books on the floor. However, Leo didn't even feel like reading at the moment.

He had to face it, he felt absolutely terrible.

Leo crawled under the covers of his bed and looked over at his phone sitting on the nightstand. "I guess I need to call her."

It took a moment for his hand to find it- as he was blindly searching- but once he did, he picked up the phone and put it into his line of sight. Having turned the phone on now, the noirette dialed up a number, waiting for the person on the other end for it to pick up.

There was nothing but silence for a moment, but then someone picked up, a female's voice ringing through.

"Mph...what? Who is it?" Her tired voice asked in irritancy.

"Hey, Alice. It's me." Leo replied weakly.

"Leo? Do you have any idea what time it is?"

He nodded. "Of course I do."

That girl, was his cousin, Alice Baskerville, one of the only few Baskervilles by blood. The others in his family were adopted, like himself.

Alice had a mother, her name was Lacie Baskerville. Leo never knew much of this 'Lacie', but he knew that his caretaker was also Lacie's brother and Alice's uncle, Oswald Baskerville. Leo wondered about Lacie sometimes, but she was long gone by the time the noirette had arrived.

See, when Lacie became pregnant with Alice, her real father left. When Alice was very young, a couple of years after she was born, her mother died in an accident, although the true details are unknown and they've become warped. Alice was left in Oswald's care afterwards, and Alice never really heard the truth till she turned 12,three months before Leo's birthday. Alice was told that her mother was taken advantage of by her unknown father and she was what was called a 'Child of Misfortune'. Leo had gotten such information from Alice herself, and a bit from Oswald.

Alice also had a twin sister of the same name, only spelled different. She could be called an albino, but she lacked the red eyes; She had the purple eyes of her twin, her uncle, and also the father that left her. She was the complete opposite of the other girl. This twin also had a cat called Cheshire, one that was drastically changed. The cat had been the first to adapt and fuse as it altered. As it stood, Cheshire was part human and part cat. It was a total mystery.

The other members of the family were adopted.

Charlotte, a bubbly girl with pink hair. She had a fondness for dagger-like weaponry. People often called her Lottie.

Doug and Fang, young men with tattoos on their faces.

Lily, the youngest. There was a tattoo on her face as well, despite her young age.

And Echo. She was a quiet monotone girl, but also had a split personality. This alternate could often be addressed as 'Noise' or more commonly 'Zwei'. Like the twins, that girl was a complete opposite of Echo.

That pretty much covered it for the family, and they all lived together. The exception was that Leo was attending a private boarding school, so he didn't see them that often, but Alice (the brunette) was scheduled to start at the school tomorrow. Leo agreed to show her around.

Case in point, that's why he was calling.

"Hey, you still coming tomorrow?" He asked her.

"Of course. You're gonna meet up with me in the morning, right?

"Yeah, but um..." Leo paused for a moment. "I don't think I'll be able to. I might not go to my classes at all."

"What? Why the hell not!" Alice raged.

"I think I'm coming down with something." He answered.

"Oh." Her voice calmed down immediately. "Well, are you okay?"

"I guess so, for the moment anyway. I'm just feeling under the weather. I mean, I was having hot flashes yesterday, and now today I feel so weak."

Alice fell silent for a moment. "Leo...that hasn't happened since...since..." She never finished.

"I know, but, Alice, that was a long time ago. I'm sure it's just a cold. The fever is probably what's causing those hot flashes, or that part could just be in my head."

"You want me to stop by tomorrow? Bring you something maybe?"

Leo pondered this thought for a moment, pulling the blanket closer. "Some cold medicine would do nicely."

He heard her make a small noise on the other end that indicated 'yes'. "Okay. I'll tell Oswald and I'll see you tomorrow morning. Get better."

"Will do. Thanks." He hung up after that and placed his phone back on the nightstand.

Leo then shut off the light and closed his eyes. He turned on his side once, before rolling onto his back. He put one hand on his stomach as an uncomfortable feeling of nausea began churning within him. Sleep would clearly not come to him easy, and it was then that he knew that this was going to be a rough night.

* * *

It was close to 1:00 AM when he woke up, feeling dizzy.

Leo sat up in bed, pushing the sheets aside before he stood. He slowly walked across the room towards the bathroom. He stayed in there for a few minutes, and he threw up everything he had eaten before he went to bed, which had been hardly anything.

After he managed to stop puking, the noirette went back to bed and literally collapsed onto it. He lazily crawled under the covers and cocooned himself up in the sheets. He then let out a low moan and rubbed his stomach, still feeling ill.

Leo somehow went back to an uncomfortable sleep.

* * *

At 1:20 AM, he woke up.

He couldn't fall back asleep.

* * *

At 2:30 AM he got up, went to the bathroom, and threw up again.

He still couldn't sleep. He was in too much discomfort.

* * *

At 2:50 AM, he fainted.

And when he passed out in bed, his body felt chillingly warm for some reason.

* * *

The noirette was aware of someone talking to him when he woke.

"...ou alrigh...Leo?"

A female voice called out to him. "H-huh?"

Through his blurry vision, he was able to focus on an ebony haired girl with purple eyes. She was dressed in the school's uniform and looking at Leo with concern laced into her eyes.

"Leo, can you hear me?" He knew this voice.

"A-ali...ce...?" He croaked.

"Finally, you woke up!" She huffed, switching back to her usual attitude. "Damn, you really don't look well. How 'bout I bite your cheek to make you feel better?"

"Ah, no, Alice. I don't need that."

"Well, I brought that medicine like you asked."

He shook his head weakly. "You shouldn't be near me. I'm really unwell."

She thought about this, glancing at the cold medicine she had brought and back to her cousin. "Yeah, you're gonna need more than just that. You need a doctor or something?"

"I-I don't know." He mumbled, feverently, as he tried to sit upright. "I'm not sure if...urp..."

He felt bile rise in the back of his throat again, but he fought it down. And apparently that was enough for Alice to decide. "I think you do. You look like a wreak."

Leo wanted to protest, but the second he tried doing so, he felt a sharp pang in his stomach and lay back down, groaning against his pain and overwhelming nausea. Alice looked around and then patted Leo's shoulder. She could feel the bones in his shoulder, and- now putting a hand to his forehead- she felt that his skin was unbelievably clammy, yet he was burning up.

"Hang in there, Leo." She whispered, unaware that he was barely hanging onto consciousness. Alice then whipped out her phone and dialed the number of her twin sister, Alyss.

"Oh, Alice~" She cooed. "So nice of you to call."

"Whatever. I need you to get over here, and quick." She said to her twin.

"Why? What's wrong?"

"I'm at school, but I think we might need to take Leo to the hospital."

"Huh? Is he okay? Is he hurt?"

She shook her head. "No, he's not injured. But he's really sick. He's in some pretty bad shape. Oswald is already at work probably, so can you get over here?"

"Of course. I'll grab the car keys and be on my way." There was a click on the other end and Alice mentally sighed in relief. Alyss had a car, and Lottie, Doug, and Fang probably went off to work as well, so this was at least some good news.

Alice looked down at Leo again after putting her phone away. She watched silently as he whimpered and moaned in pain. She didn't like seeing her cousin this way. It was like...that time four years ago.

That's what her assumption was, and that's what she feared. Which is why Alice already knew where to take Leo, because she knew only one place where one doctor- an argumentative friend of her's- would be working at this hour of the morning.

* * *

Gilbert Nightray, a well respected doctor, had only arrived at the Pandora Hospital a half hour ago. He was currently in his office, quietly drinking coffee and reading the morning paper. He could already hear the sounds of everyday work outside. At this hour, now being in the daylight, things would start to pick up again and everyone would be busy with something sooner or later.

Gilbert- or Gil, as he was sometimes called- turned a page in the newspaper and started reading the sports section, seeing a familiar emerald eyed face in one of the photos, when the door suddenly opened. Whoever this was hadn't even bothered to knock.

_'This better not be who I think it is.'_ He thought bitterly. But, of course, when he looked up from the paper...

"Yo! Raven!" A girl he knew as Alice Baskerville stood before him. Again, she had used another nickname of his. At least she hadn't referred to him as 'Seaweed-Head'.

"What do you want, you stupid rabbit?" He growled. Now these two, they happened to get into fights with one another. One time when he was drunk, he got into a particularly heated fight with the girl.

"I didn't come to chat, so listen well." She proclaimed, both hands on her hips. It was then that Gilbert noticed she was wearing a school uniform, yet she wore her long signature jacket.

"Hey, shouldn't you be at school or something?"

"That can wait. I have a much bigger problem on my hands and I need you to help with said problem."

"Then why did you come t-"

A sudden groan from behind them cut off whatever Gilbert had to say. Alice turned around and caught sight of Alyss. The ebony haired girl rushed over to the messy haired boy who leaned against her twin. She whispered something to the boy and patted his shoulder. She could feel him trembling and his skin felt warm. Alice could not take his other arm to sling around her shoulder, for the boy had it wrapped around his abdomen.

Gilbert just stared at the boy they led inside, dressed in nothing but sweatpants and a tanktop, yet also wearing glasses. He knew who it was. Who he was looking at was a boy he hadn't seen in nearly four years.

"Leo-kun?" He asked, stunned for a moment.

The twins gently sat Leo down in a chair, not bothering to look up at the mention of his name. The noirette was breathing slowly, but sounded raspy. "C-cold..." He muttered.

Alice frowned and took off her long, red and white jacket. She now stood with nothing more than her uniform. "Take it."

She shoved it at Alyss, who then sighed and turned to the noirette. "Here, sweetie." She then put Alice's jacket around Leo, who glanced at her with weary eyes.

Alice then turned to Gilbert. "This is our problem. He's sick."

The raven haired man observed Leo's face before answering. "Are you sure it's not just one of those 24-hour bugs?"

"Raven!" She slammed both hands down on his desk. "I saw him this morning and he looked like crap. And he told me on the phone that he was having hot flashes yesterday, which I'm pretty sure is not just his imagination." She paused and though carefully about what she was about to say next. "If I came just for you, I think the reason is clear."

In that last sentence, Gilbert understood what she meant, yet... "You don't know that."

Alice didn't answer, only narrowed her eyes. She was about to protest when she heard Leo groan again. She sighed and went over to him, noting that he had one hand resting on his stomach. Alyss then put a hand on his forehead and frowned as she pulled her hand away.

"He's burning up." She said to Alice.

"Ya' think?" She sarcastically said back.

Leo, meanwhile, could barely hear a word anyone was saying. He was aware, however, that there was a jacket around him. The noirette shifted in the chair and snuggled into the jacket, trying to absorb its warmth. From what he could tell, observing the style, it looked like something Alice would wear. He made a mental note to himself then to try not to puke all over this lovely jacket. Although, he wasn't feeling as sick as before, yet his body was chilled, almost like last night when he passed out ten minutes before 3:00 AM.

However, now the noirette had started to feel extremely light-headed.

Shivering, his head lolled to one side. "Mph..."

Alice was watching him carefully, watching as he pulled the jacket closer to him. "Leo?"

He cracked one eye open and looked up at Alice. "I..." His eyebrows knitted together as if he had just remembered something. "I need to get to class."

His cousin's face contorted into a confused and appalled expression. Gripping the arms of the chair, Leo moved and stood upright on shaky legs. He heard Alice say something, but his foggy mind couldn't really comprehend it.

"What are you talking about?" Alice yelled as she grabbed one of Leo's arms.

"L-let go..." He muttered feverently, pulling his arm away. "I...need..."

The noirette never made it more than five steps on his unsteady feet. His knees buckled and he sank down to the floor. Alice and Alyss were at his side in no time to help their friend. Gilbert just stood by and watched them, Leo especially. He had known before what Alice had said, but he didn't think that sort of thing could happen again. Such a thing, in his career as a doctor, he hadn't seen happen twice to the same person. But, perhaps...this time was different.

After a moment, Leo's shoulders fell slack and after he blinked a few times, his gaze shifting up to meet Alice's. Nobody said a word, but then the noirette's lips parted and- even though no one could see his true expression he was slightly confused.

"Alice?" He looked to the girl next to him "Alyss?" It was then he heard a footstep and Leo looked up to see a familiar man; tall, golden eyes, wavy black hair. "G-Gilbert?"

Although Alyss didn't fully understand what her sister feared, Alice's suspicions were about to be confirmed. "What is it?"

He nervously looked around the room, not recognizing it. "What...happened? Where am I?"

"Leo," Alyss, who had not spoken for the longest time, spoke to the noirette softly and carefully. "we brought you here. Do you remember anything from before?"

He thought about this carefully, trying to stir those memories. "I remember Alice talking to me when I woke." He winced, trying not to show any signs of discomfort, but he couldn't deny the fact that he was not well. "My head started spinning, and...there was such a sudden...I felt so sick." He paused. "I don't really recall anything else, except a jacket being put around me and muttering something in this place."

Alyss nodded. "Alice called me. She said you were ill. We lay you in the back of the car and kept saying that you felt cold. Just now you were saying how you needed to get to a class."

"But I'm not at school, am I."

Deadpan. "Yeah..."

Alice rose from her position beside Leo and locked eyes with Gilbert. He couldn't believe it was happening again but, then again, it might not be. The only evidence pointing to it was the fact the noirette had forgotten coming here.

"Now do you believe me?" Alice asked in an irritated tone.

* * *

Leo stared out into the night sky, gazing at each twinkling star.

_'Sure wish I was still in my room.'_ He thought, but sadly, he couldn't enjoy that familiar comfort right now. All he had was the white sheets and white pillow to cradle him. He jangled the new bracelet cuffed around his right wrist, only reminding him more of his current situation.

Alice had been dead on in the phone conversation they shared before this mess. He should of seen the foreshadowing. Now, laying back down, Leo couldn't comprehend just yet that what had happened four years ago was happening again. Originally, the noirette had thought that was just a faded memory of the past, but now it had come back to haunt him. Just thinking about it made him sick to his stomach.

Leo sighed and let his eyes close. The tests had confirmed what was ailing him.

_'A relapse'_

Starting to drift off to sleep now- a dreamless and fitful slumber awaiting him-, one name echoed in his mind, one he had long since forgotten.

The Humpty Dumpty Syndrome.


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey. So I've been managing to get this together. All kinds of things happen here. introducing Elliot. Elliot and Leo meeting. Introducing Oz. So on... The next chapter, which will focus mostly on Oz and Alice, however, won't be for a while. I'm getting back to work on 'Runaway', Pandora Hearts oneshots, and my book. Also, in this chapter, the Chains will be explained, because in this AU Chains are obscure and unique viruses. So lets just see where this rabbit hole leads~ By the way, I just finished reading a book called The Girl With The Dragon Tattoo. It is so good! I need the second book!**

**Thanks to whatdotheydream for being the first to review.**

**I do not own Pandora Hearts or any references to The Girl With The Dragon Tattoo in any way. Feel free to review~**

_~Asylum's Light: Chapter 1~_

"Finally! A holiday!"

"Well, it's good to see you home."

"Yeah, I know that already,"

It wasn't that he was trying to ignore his sister, it was just that a certain beige haired boy was glad to be out of school for a bit.

Elliot Nightray- belonging to the noble-blood family, the Nightrays- was very much enjoying the start of his 'holiday', which was no more than a two weeks off from school. In that time he had returned home to visit his family, who he loved so very much. That was one of the quirks about Elliot. He may seem a bit rough, but he really did care for people. Elliot was well on his guard and always concerned for his family. Although he never showed it on his face, deep down inside he feared of losing anyone, especially his siblings or his parents. With his black sword- a family heirloom he carried around all the time- at his side, he was ready to defend them if needed.

His family, dwindled down as they were, consisted of himself, his five siblings two of which were adopted-, and his parents. His parents, who had made their family well known in today's business world, were Bernard and Bernice Nightray. There was Vanessa, Ernest, and Claude as his blood siblings. And then there was his adopted brothers Gilbert and his younger brother Vincent. Elliot cared about them all so very much and prayed that no misfortune would befall them.

On this lovely morning, Elliot was walking along with his sister, Vanessa to the kitchen/dinning hall. Their older brothers were being late getting down here for breakfast, but Elliot already knew who would be there already.

Said person was indeed already in the kitchen making coffee and getting ready to go to work. He was not at all surprised when Elliot and Vanessa walked in.

"Good morning, Elliot and Vanessa." Gilbert Nightray greeted them.

"Hey." Elliot said back. His sister said nothing.

"Are your brothers coming down?"

"Yeah. You know how they always get down here after us."

The raven haired man chuckled. "I know. Same with Vincent. Well, I've left you guys some breakfast. I got called in to work early, and make sure to remind Vincent he has to come in at 10:00 AM today."

_'Work.'_ Elliot thought. It was the same job both his adoptive brothers worked at.

They were both doctors at the hospital in Reveil; Pandora Hospital. The hospital's front line was just as any other place like itself would be; a hospital. They dealt with people whose ailments ranged from diseases to injuries such as the common broken bone or concussion. However, they also deal with those people who have been driven mad and whose Contracts have been corrupted. Those were what Elliot knew as 'Illegal Contractors'. Gilbert and Vincent worked in that field.

There was a thin line between 'Legal' and 'Illegal'. You had to first start with the 'Chains'.

From what Elliot knew, Chains were obscure and unique viruses. No one really knew where they emerged from. The only close speculation was that they had come from a place that was an abandoned asylum known as the Abyss. The Chains- in all context- supposedly had minds of their own and would infect their hosts ether by consent or contact with a person's blood. In the case of the latter, people theorized that the Chains would then get into the bloodstream and go from there. They caused trouble to their host at first, but nothing too extreme. The process of the 'Contract'- which was the term for infection here- was short. The body would adjust and the Contract would settle. The Chains caused no harm the their host's body after that, and instead gifted them with the powers the Chains bore themselves.

These people who had the Chains in their bodies were dubbed Contractors. This was were the two sides of the coin played in.

Legal Contractors were those who adjusted properly and were able to keep the Chain in check. They were able to share their body with the Chain without conflict. Illegal Contractors were those who had been tainted and corrupted. Mutants. More often than not, the Contractor would eventually go mad and their would usually be horrible crimes in their wake. The thing was that these Contractor were doing it for an aim. Pandora dealt with these people, but could even the Incuse be stopped? That was a tattoo marking the Illegal Contractor, the counting clock towards total insanity where a person can't be saved.

The only people Elliot knew of that had Legal Contracts, besides people from Pandora who worked in 'that' field obviously, were Gilbert, Vincent, some guy named Xerxes Break, Riem Lunettes, and Sharon Rainsworth. Gilbert had a special case. He had made a Contract with 'Raven'. And that was astonishing because it was one of the five Winged Chains, said to have connections to Abyss.

Elliot knew all this, and yet, he still wondered, what was life like at the Pandora Hospital, where Gilbert worked.

"Say, Gilbert," The young Nightray suddenly said, turning his attention to the older man. "Can I accompany you to work today? At Pandora?"

Both Vanessa and Gilbert stopped whatever they were doing and turned their attention immediately to Elliot. He could feel their gazes locked on him, a response to the sudden statement made by the beige-haired boy.

"Are...you serious?" Gilbert finally asked.

Elliot hesitated, but then nodded. "Yeah...I'm sure!"

"And what brought this on?" Vanessa asked oh-so-accusingly.

"Come on, Vanessa! I've always wanted to see what kind of work Gilbert does and I want to see Pandora!"

"Vanessa, he'll be fine." Gilbert interrupted. He then turned to the younger boy. "Get yourself something to eat on the way there. I'm leaving in a few minutes."

* * *

Pandora Hospital looked like any other ordinary hospital. People came and went. Doctors and nurses rushed about. It was the same setting, and the same business as usual.

Elliot had followed Gilbert up to the floor where the people of Pandora- the one's that dealt with the Contractors- mainly resided. Of course the 'normals', which simply meant the people who weren't Contractors, were mixed in as well, but those whose were Illegal Contractors were hidden here- seeming to be just very ill and mad people. This is what Pandora _was_, and it will always remain as such. Operating as a hospital and dealing with the Illegal Contractors.

"Morning, Sharon." Gilbert greeted the lady sitting at the front desk.

The Strawberry-haired girl looked up at Gilbert with pink eyes, smiling. Despite her being older than Elliot, she looked as if she were a teenager. "Good morning to you as well, Master Gilbert." She then turned her eyes upon Elliot. "Ah, I see you brought your little brother as well."

"Yeah. He insisted on coming today, see what our work is like." He pulled his black coat a bit closer. "Do you have that new case file Reim was supposed to get for me?"

"Right here~" A new voice chimed. And suddenly a white haired person with one red eye spontaneously appeared behind Sharon, causing both Gilbert and Elliot to jump 5 feet in the air. Sharon, on the other hand, seemed unfazed by this man's sudden appearance.

"Why you-" Gilbert growled. "Break!"

"Yes, Gilbert-kun~?" Break replied in an innocent manner.

"Why can't you ever approach anyone like a normal person?"

"Don't be that way." The albino man then reached into his coat and pulled out the case file Gilbert had been looking for. "Here you go now."

"Gee, thanks" Gilbert said, taking the file.

"Oh, and one more thing." Break whispered something to Sharon, who nodded and took a few papers stapled together from next to here, handing them to her friend. "We've got the test results back from 'that patient'."

"Good, good." The older Nightray took the papers and then looked down at Elliot. "Hey, will you stay here with these two? I need to go get something from my office and then review these papers."

"Yeah, sure." Elliot replied.

Gilbert walked off, leaving the beige-haired boy with the relaxed Sharon, and creepy Break. Becoming bored now, he looked around. People were going to and fro about their work. Hospitals were generally like this anyway, so it was a common setting. In Elliot's mind, this- minus dealing with Illegal Contractors- is what every hospital was like; bustling with work. Receiving patients in and out. Dealing with emergency situations. And the same process repeated itself over and over each day.

_'Sigh. I should of known it'd be like this.'_ Elliot thought to himself. _'But I guess it's better than staying at home and doing nothing.'_ Sharon and Break were now talking to each other, so he looked around some more.

And that's when Elliot turned his gaze into a room and saw the boy.

He was alone in that room, sitting up in bed and reading something. This boy was just across the place from where Elliot stood, and for some reason all of the Nightray's attention was being drawn to this boy. Stepping a bit closer, it still wasn't enough observation. Elliot clenched both of his hands into fists and made his way across to the room, to the point where he was now standing in the doorway.

The boy's appearance was...a sight to see. This boy had long messy, raven colored hair that went past his shoulders and almost halfway down his back. His skin looked pale, which made the few wires that were stuck into this boy stand out. He also wore glasses that were large, round, and obscured his eyes- besides the long bangs that drooped in and around his face.

He looked absolutely odd and strange, but...Elliot couldn't help but to be fascinated with the boy.

_'Who...are you?'_

"Hey." He said, stepping into the room and to the boy's bed. The raven haired boy didn't respond.

_'Why you-!'_ Now he was becoming annoyed.

"Hey! I'm talking to you!"

"Would you be quiet?" The boy finally shot back. "I'm reading."

Elliot glanced at the glossy, paperback cover in his hands; _The Girl With The Dragon Tattoo_.

He ignored it anyway. "You can at least answer me properly!"

"Hush. Lisbeth is in a very tense situation right now." The boy paused and read a few more lines, his lips slightly parted. "Oh...poor Lisbeth." He continued to read, but the his fingers paused as he was about to turn the page. "Are you still here?"

"Yeah! What of it?"

"You're distracting me, that's what."

"I just wanted to talk!"

Finally, the noirette snapped the book shut and turned his head to face Elliot. His eyes were completely obscured by the glasses and hair. "Go away, please."

Elliot stiffened, for this boy's tone had grown dark. "How dare you! You don't even know me! Hell, I don't know you ether!"

"So?"

"Elliot Nightray! I'm Elliot!"

"Don't care. You're annoying."

"Wha-" And that did it for Elliot the second the noirette picked up the book again and turned the page. "Can't you speak to me properly without that foul mouth of yours, you moron!"

And then the boy wordlessly turned back to Elliot and punched his shoulder, hard.

He let out a shrieking cry from the pain blossoming in his shoulder and stumbled away from the bed, clutching it with one hand. The boy lightly touched his own chest- as if he had felt slight pain- and looked away. What Elliot really wanted was to punch this guy too, make him pay for hurting him. The noirette had been so blunt and arrogant. However, even with knowing this guy was here, in a hospital, that wouldn't stop Elliot from exacting his revenge.

But something did. "Calm down, Elliot."

A hand on his shoulder, the one that didn't sting. Turning around the beige haired boy saw it was Gilbert. He didn't look angry, but he smiled once and walked past him, over to that boy. He saw Gilbert reach out and lightly tap his bony wrist. At that the boy hummed a 'hmm?'.

"You enjoying that book?" The older Nightray asked.

"Yes." The boy replied. He did not look up. "But Lisbeth...Oh, that's cruel." He was talking about his book.

"Mmm. You can tell me about it later, okay? In the meantime, I got those test results back."

"And?"

"The brain activity regarding memories is normal, which is good. However, it seems your brain waves are more, er, spasmodic at night. It's those nightmares, right?

"Yes, throwing in the insomnia of course." He replied solemnly.

"You doing okay today?"

"A bit dizzy. A little sick. Otherwise, I'm okay; it's nothing I can't handle."

Gilbert nodded. "I see. And I'm sorry I don't have the equipment in today. I know how much you want this to be over."

The boy yawned. "I understand."

"But I'll have Ada bring in some herbs and healing stones, okay?"

Elliot felt like he knew that name. _'Ada? Isn't that-'_

The raven haired man then turned to Elliot. "Come now, Elliot."

But he looked back over at him. "I'm not finished with you yet!"

All Elliot heard in reply was, "Hmph."

Scowling, the younger Nightray followed his brother out of the room. Given that Elliot had taken a minute to simmer down from that rage, he was less angry, but still very much pissed off. It would take at least the rest of the daylight to calm him down fully.

He couldn't help but to think though, who was that boy? He hadn't learned anything about him.

"Hey, Gilbert, who is that brat?" Elliot demanded, pointing at the dark haired boy, who had went back to reading. "What's his deal?"

Gilbert looked up and then frowned. "Try to be easy on him. He just suffered a relapse 2 weeks ago."

"Relapse? Of what?"

"The Humpty Dumpty Syndrome. After 4 years it's happened again." Gilbert replied to his younger brother. "He's improved since then, but he's still feeling sick. That's the only reason he's still here, because he's still showing symptoms. We can't even figure out why he's so ill."

"Oh," Elliot said softly, glancing back at the boy once more. He hard heard of that term before; an illness that mimics a Chain of the same name.

"How about I show you around and show you what me and Vincent do?" Gilbert suggested, changing the subject. "I'll take you home once lunch comes around."

But now knowing this, the image of the boy remained in the younger Nightray's head.

Elliot hadn't even learned the boy's name.

* * *

Those two weeks had been the longest two weeks in Leo's life.

After he learned he had suffered a relapse of the Humpty Dumpty Syndrome, everything seemed to slow down all at once. For two weeks, he had stayed in this hospital, and those days seemed to monotonously drag on into forever. There wasn't really anything for him to look forward to, nothing but laying here. The noirette was sick, yes, but until Gilbert was able to get a hold of the necessary things needed to help cure Leo of the Syndrome, nothing could be done. Leo felt empty and lonely in this place, trapped even. Leo's nights were plagued with insomnia and nightmares. There were a few days when he was able get a good nights sleep, but it was more often for him not to sleep; a couple of times he woke up feeling terribly sick. The noirette could hardly sleep, eat, do anything.

The only person he had to talk to was Gilbert, but he wasn't enough to ease that loneliness. Not even Alice, who came by occasionally, could help at all. She had brought a book to him last week called _The Girl With The Dragon Tattoo_. It was a good book, but it wasn't enough. His days were nothing but seeing the same faces and having those long hours dragged out. Being in this place, Leo became hollow and unfeeling. People talked about him too, whispering harsh comments behind his back. He was left to his book and the effects of the Syndrome...And himself. Being stuck in this place again- after 4 years had passed- was not something he enjoyed. Nothing could lift his spirits in the slightest- though he had been like this as a child, left abandoned until Oswald adopted him. Here, Gilbert had told the noirette that this place had a piano and he was free to use it as well as venture out to the gardens.

_'At least I have usage of the piano.'_ The noirette thought at one point.

Leo was sure these days would remain the same...and that's where he was wrong. Today had been different.

It had started out the same. Leo had woke up, head spinning, and picked up his book after putting on his glasses. The noirette was approaching the end of chapter 11, when he heard the sound of footsteps approaching his room from the outside. They had paused. For a moment, Leo wondered who in the world this person who had entered his room could be. It was certainly not Gilbert, that much he knew.

"Hey!" And then the footsteps picked up and stopped at his bedside. "Hey! I'm talking to you!"

And that was the first words said to him by Elliot Nightray. Leo knew who the Nightrays were- a wealthy family who was high up in the world of business. The noirette did not care about such things though, much less if this person was of Nightray. He was more intent on his reading, which Elliot had distracted him from. Leo had simply thought one remark would send him on his way, but obviously, it had not. Elliot continued on with his rant, and doing so, provoking the noirette. Thus, Leo had heard enough from this person, and an argument insured.

They had tossed words back and forth at each other in their frenzy. Frustrated, Leo had punched Elliot in his right shoulder. He thought that arrogant Nightray boy deserved it. At least it had allowed him to go back to his reading. That boy probably wanted to hit him back or something, but Gilbert had come in then, talking with him for a moment before dragging Elliot out of the room.

_'My, how troublesome. What a bore.'_ Leo thought to himself afterwards. However, even while still reading, he felt something strange.

It was an odd feeling that stirred something within Leo. For a while, he'd been so numb, apathetic, but when Elliot had so rudely interrupted him, Leo felt different. It was like something inside him had come alive, something that had been locked away during those two weeks. During that argument, through his anger, he had been lively. Even after Elliot left, Leo had smirked and quietly chuckled.

Nether Elliot or Gilbert had returned for some time now, and Alice was visiting a friend of hers on the other side of town. So Leo had decided to take a nap. The noirette set his glasses of to the side and curled up on his side, trying to drift off to sleep. However, he really couldn't, no matter how much he uncomfortably shifted in bed. It was his insomnia, which was a common factor that kept him up at night, even when it had eased off in the past few days. It was also hunger clawing at his insides and making his stomach growl in protest- for he had not yet eaten breakfast.

But even with this inability to sleep and this annoying hunger, Leo could still picture the argument in his mind. Yes, he could not easily forgive Elliot for being so rude, but the noirette was still getting a fuzzy feeling that stirred and constricted in his chest. It wasn't painful, but Leo couldn't help but wonder what had caused that. He just didn't know.

Rolling onto his back, he couldn't help but whisper a name.

"Elliot..."

And he absent-mindedly grinned.

* * *

Blood. It was...everywhere.

He looked around, and all he saw was blood- the bright red crimson fluid.

"Ah...!" He was frightened. He held a scythe in his hand. "N-no..."

He spun around in circles, looking for a way out, and there was none. Heart racing in his chest, he ran. He tried to get away, and put his hands over his ears to block out the ringing. He wanted to scream; he couldn't handle the sight of blood.

"O...z..."

He froze. Someone was calling his name.

When he started to hear the sound of someone crying, he looked up and saw a girl with long ebony hair standing on a balcony. Her face reflected anguish and sorrow.

And his own emerald eyes widened when he saw that the girl was covered in blood

"A-Alice...!"

. . .

Something slapped him on the back of the head, and he heard someone yell "Stop dozing off, idiot!"

"W-wha-! I'm up! I'm up!"

Oz Vessalius spazzed about, but then quickly located Alice, who stood in front of him.

_'J-just a dream.'_ Oz silently said to himself. His friend's amethyst eyes were narrowed at the blond, obviously irritated him. What had he done? All he could really do was smile innocently at her.

"Why are you making such a face, Oz?" Alice asked.

"Heh...sorry." He apologized.

"I thought you wanted to take a walk, not take a nap on a tree!"

"Geez, I said I was sorry."

Alice merely scowled and punched him lightly in the arm. Oz smiled at that and they decided to continue their stroll. While this had not been Alice's intention when she came to see her friend, Oz was enjoying this time with her. Alice was secretly enjoying it.

There had been a break from school, and Alice had decided to go visit her longtime friend, Oz Vessalius. She could of gone to see her cousin, Leo, but she felt like she needed to see Oz. When she arrived at the Vessalius house, the emerald eyed boy had already been up and clearly as lively as ever. Alyss had come too and was currently off on a boat ride on the lake with Jack. Alice and Oz had gone off for a walk, and he seemed very happy about it. Alice knew that his cheery personality masked a dark past, one that involved torment from his father. And there was something else to consider, one fact that Oz was aware of.

He was on the borderline of insanity every day.

There had been an incident long ago. Jack had told Oz of the truth, and he had been ultimately devastated- he was now only hiding behind this mask. When Oz was born, he had gained a Chain- B-Rabbit. Although he never showed any signs or effects of it, the Chain never emerged. It remained that way until his 15th birthday. There was an accident, and that gave way to B-Rabbit. Since then, Oz had been in and out of the hospital, going insane at random times. The real cause of it had been unbelievable, almost like the case of Alyss's cat, Cheshire. This was still different.

Oz was becoming closer with B-Rabbit- fusing with it- with each passing day. On top of it all the Contract was illegal, he had the Incuse to prove it.

In essence, Oz was B-Rabbit. And one of the most famous and dangerous Contractors to date.

"How did the soccer game go?" Alice asked as they continued to walk along.

"Great!" Oz replied, brimming with joy. "We won again!"

"Raven did say you were in the paper again."

"Ha-ha! I don't doubt it!"

Alice nodded and folded her hands together, twiddling her thumbs. She was aware that she should go see Leo- as he was probably awake by now- but yet, it was as if her heart was telling her to spend some more time with Oz. One day, he might actually be lost to B-Rabbit forever.

The fragment of B-Rabbit that remained- that was fading from her body- was just another reminder of his time limit.

"So, do you have any other plans besides this lovely stroll~?" Oz asked in a polite voice.

"Nah...I don't know." She answered with a shrug.

"How's your family?"

Her eyes briefly widened. She hadn't told Oz about her cousin yet, the one in the hospital. She hadn't really mentioned him at all. Oz didn't move back to town till after Leo started attending that private school. If he were well, her messy haired cousin would have probably dashed off to the nearest library and then to his part time job. Instead he was spending break in a hospital, and it didn't sound as if he was getting out any time soon.

"Um..."

Was it okay to tell Oz?

"They're all just fine!"

She wasn't ready to tell him...Not yet. For all she cared, he could just find out for himself.

If Leo stayed in Pandora any longer, it was most likely he'd cross paths with Oz anyway.

* * *

Surprisingly enough, Elliot accompanied Gilbert back to Pandora the next day. When Gilbert had asked the reason why, Elliot just shrugged. He didn't have a good concrete reason to go back; at least one he would not admit. What the beige-haired boy wanted was to see that boy again. Even though they got into a heated fight yesterday...he wanted to know about the boy; learn who he was, what he was.

Elliot thought the boy was a mystery.

When they got up to the floor where the noirette's room was, they were greeted by Sharon again.

Elliot paid no attention, instead looking across the way and into that room. The boy was there, and he appeared to be asleep, glasses removed and soundly curled up on his side. Without the glasses, long bangs fell into his eyes, still hiding them.

_'Great, he's asleep.'_ Elliot thought, annoyed by this.

"You can go say hello if you want." Gilbert said to Elliot. "Don't get into another fight with him though, okay? He might be still sleeping."

Elliot nodded.

He moved across the area and to the room. Walking inside, Elliot could hear the repetitive beeping of a single machine. From this point of view, the noirette looked like any normal patient, perhaps here because of something minor like dehydration or something of that nature. Elliot knew otherwise though, because Gilbert had told him; he told him this boy that lay before him had the Humpty Dumpty Syndrome.

Suddenly, the boy let out a low moan. Elliot stiffened and watched him slowly roll over onto his back. Unbeknownst to the beige-haired boy, the other's eyes cracked open underneath his bangs.

And his eyes glanced up at Elliot.

"What?" He said tiredly as he sat up. "You again?"

"So?" Elliot shot back.

"Aren't kids like you supposed to go to a boarding school or something?" The boy paused and then smiled. "Oh. I guess you ether dropped out or flunked out. Is that it?"

"Shut up! I'm on break!"

"Calm down, I was joking." The boy put his hands up defensively. "But seriously, what are you doing here?"

"To do as stated yesterday." He replied.

"Obviously. Unless you were _waiting_ for me to wake up."

"Are you calling me a stalker?"

"I said nothing of the sort." The boy then winced and held a hand up to his head. "Ah..."

"Hey, you alright?" Elliot asked.

"Yes. Just a bit light-headed." The boy sighed, looking pale- not that he was already- and trembling slightly. Now Elliot felt a bit guilty; Gilbert had said that this boy was already in a weak state.

"Is there, um, something I can do for you? Maybe get you something?"

"Some water, please."

"Right. You're lucky your doctor happens to be my older brother." Elliot huffed, turning to the door.

"I didn't know that." The noirette said. "Really? He is your brother?"

"Moron. He's my adoptive brother."

"How was I supposed to know? He doesn't talk much about the Nightrays."

"You're one to talk! I don't even know your name!"

"I know yours though..." And, as if to tease him. "Elliot."

"Whatever. I'm going to get you a bottle of water."

And, heading back to the doorway, still Elliot had learned nothing. Yet again, he had failed to gain any knowledge of the messy haired boy.

Not even a-

"Leo!" The boy blurted out. Was he talking to Elliot? He looked back to him, but...the boy was smiling. "My name...is Leo."

_'Leo.'_ His name echoed in Elliot's mind.

"Cool. Unique." He looked away from the other. "I'll be right back with your water."

Scratch that, Elliot had learned something about the boy, something small but significant.

His name was Leo.


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey there~ Well, I have to go to Maryland tomorrow- which is why I'm updating this before leaveing at 6:00 AM tomorrow- but the good news is that I have chapter 3 already started and I might have it up while I'm down there.**

**So, this chapter focuses mainly on Oz and Alice. And, with slight regret, we've got Jack in here too -_- I'm still mad at him. Next chapter we get back to Elliot and Leo. By the way, does anyone else think that Leo would be good at chess?**

**Also, thank you ever so much to whatdotheydream, guest, Aizawa Li Syaoran Vessalius, and L lawliet vs Kira for reveiwing! That makes me so happy~!**

**I do not own Pandora Hearts in any way.**

_~Asylum's Light: Chapter 2~_

Alice stayed at the Vessalius house till about quarter to 11:00. She had told Oz that she had something she needed to do back at home. Oz was not at all offended that she had left, for he knew of her family, the Baskervilles. Besides Alice herself, most of the family were adopted. There were few with Baskerville blood, and Alice was one of those few. Which each family came their complications, and the Baskervilles were no exception. For example, there was a young girl who had mood swings, switching ever so suddenly. There was also another with a split personality. Oz could not put any judgments on her family, not that he would ever do such a thing.

Her twin sister had left as well. Alyss had been with Jack the whole time, as the blond had figured, but he knew that the white haired girl enjoyed being with Jack. Oz noticed that the older Vessalius was more fond of Alyss then Alice, but he decided to ignore that notion and give Alice some attention. After all Alice was his best friend...And they were bonded together.

Oz knew of what lay deep inside him, but in the beginning, it was Alice who seemed to have 'that'. As the blond had found out, she only retained a fragment. Since birth, Oz had B-Rabbit inside him. As these days went by, he was becoming more and more like B-Rabbit, and the fragment that remained in Alice was fading away- draining back into Oz. An event on the blond's 15th birthday had triggered this, that much Jack had told him. While the truth had overwhelmed Oz at first, he knew deep down that there were no lies in that.

Oz knew he would be B-Rabbit soon enough. It was only a matter of time. That didn't mean he could try and stop it.

"Jack. Jack~" Oz called out running through the gardens of the Vessalius house. "Where are you~?"

The young blond soon found Jack in the rose gardens, picking a rose from the shrub. No doubt he'd probably give it to Alyss or any other pretty girl that wandered his way. Oz was much like that too- giving flowers to pretty, cute girls.

"There you are, Jack." Oz said, approaching the older Vessalius.

Jack simply looked at Oz with a smile on his face. "Hello there."

"Who's the rose for?"

"Oh, no one in particular. They just look lovely today."

Oz nodded at this. "Yeah, you're right."

"I agree. They are doing well today." He reached a hand out and gently ruffled the other's hair. "Speaking of which, how are you doing?"

"Hmm? Oh, I'm fine."

"That's good." Jack said in relief. "And how is Alice today?"

"She's perfectly fine!" Oz beamed. "We just went for a nice relaxing walk again is all."

Jack chuckled. "That sounds fun."

"I take it Alyss enjoyed her time with you then?"

"Yes. She was completely at ease."

Oz giggled before twirling around once. Then he went to go sit down on a nearby bench. Jack noticed this and walked over to Oz, handing the rose over to the younger Vessalius. Jack knew that Oz was hiding his distress over the fact that he was becoming closer with B-Rabbit, but today, right now, his mind seemed to be somewhere else. He was thinking about someone else perhaps. So was that the reason he seemed distant?

"Oz, is something the matter?" He asked, standing behind Oz now.

"Nah...Not really." He tried to reassure the older man.

"Come on, you can tell me."

"Well...Is it just me or does Alice seem to be distracted?"

"Considering I hardly saw her all day because she was with you, I can't tell." Jack placed his hands on Oz's shoulders and began to massage them. "But go on. Did you notice anything?"

"While we were on another walk, Alice was acting all like her normal self. I mean, she even got after me for falling asleep against a tree again." Both Oz and Jack laughed at that statement. "But, when I brought up her family the other day, she seemed hesitant."

"Hesitant?"

"Yeah. She said they were all just fine, yet I can't help but feel as if she's hiding something."

Oz really hoped that Alice wasn't hiding anything from him. Alice was one of his two most trusted friends in the whole world. One of Oz's skills was being able to tell when people were lying and hiding things, and today he had definitely picked up on something during his walk with Alice. This is where Oz got confused; He knew lots about Alice and in turn, she had nothing to hide. To think that she did was unbelievable.

_'And I've told Alice of everything about me.' _

"I wish that wasn't true."

Jack, who had been listening carefully to the other, sighed. "Oz, everyone has something to hide. They all have secrets they'd rather keep to themselves."

At that Oz leaned forwards and stood, removing himself from Jack's grasp. "Then what about you? You can't be an exception."

Jack didn't really know what to say in response. He only placed his hands back on Oz's shoulders. "There were some things in my life I don't want you to know, at least not for a while. But, haven't I already proven that already by telling you of B-Rabbit?"

The blond gasped lightly. "Ah. That is..."

"I will not lie to you, Oz."

Oz could not help but look up at the older Vessalius at those words. "Jack, you-"

"Hey," Jack interrupted before he could say anything more. "I've got an idea. Why don't we go into town, get something to eat."

Oz thought that over for a moment. His sister, Ada, was away at some convention (for that _hobby_ of her's) and was also shopping for some herbs for some reason. Gilbert was working at the hospital, as usual. Uncle Oscar was away. And as for his father, well...that man was never around anyway. Alice had departed for home, so a little trip to town wouldn't hurt.

"Yeah, sure thing~!"

* * *

The heal on Alice's boots clicked on the white tiled floor of the hospital. Her red and white coat fluttered behind her, as it would because it was long in length. The ebony haired girl still had a certain friend in mind as she walked along, but at least he had asked nothing when the subject of her family came up a few days ago.

_'Like he needs to know right now.' _She bitterly thought. In all honesty, Alice would much rather wait for Oz to wind up back here rather than trying to explain her cousin's situation to him.

But Oz did not ask, which was a relief to her. Alice tried shifting her thoughts to Leo now, but she found herself thinking back to Oz. She could not push his image from her mind.

Arriving on the floor Leo was on, she quickly made her way to his room. When she got there, Alice halted outside the room, seeing just not only her cousin inside.

"Your move." Her cousin said.

"Tch. I'm going." This voice, she did not know. "Give me a second."

Alice peered in and saw her cousin sitting upright in bed. His petite hands trembled slightly. The other boy was taller than Leo by the looks of it. He had short beige colored hair and his hand- which was bigger than Leo's- moved a white chess piece on a board situated between the two of them. Leo was slightly grinning and when he looked up at the taller boy, it got wider. He looked down at the board and studied it for a second.

Her cousin picked up a black chess piece and moved it forward. "Checkmate."

The other boy narrowed his eyes. "No way." He looked at each piece carefully before letting out a low growl.

"I said it before, Elliot. Checkmate." Leo seemed quite pleased with himself.

"No. No, just wait a minute." This person- 'Elliot' as Leo called him- was almost in disbelief. It was as if he was didn't accept defeat.

"Checkmate, Elliot."

"Argh! I know, I know!" The beige haired boy face palmed himself. Alice just watched him get even more flustered.

But it was then when Leo seemed to notice her standing there. "Oh, Alice. Hello~"

She stiffened, surprised by Leo suddenly speaking to her. "Hey, Leo."

"Why don't you come in? You have yet to meet Elliot, I believe." He gestured for Alice to come inside the room, and she could only comply to his request.

Alice walked inside and Leo moved over in his bed, patting the empty spot beside him- which indicated that he wanted her to sit there. For a brief moment, she looked over at the other boy. He glanced at Alice with a cautious look. It was clear that Elliot didn't exactly trust her and was being wary of her very presence. Alice didn't really like the look of this guy ether. They didn't really know each other, so the feeling of slight tension was probably natural.

"Come now, Alice. Don't be so stiff." Leo said as she sat down next to him on the bed. "He is just a friend."

Leo coughed a few times, making Alice eye him with suspicion. The poor boy was growing ever weaker, slowly but surely. Leo seemed to be fine, but behind his smile held something else. And that was much like how Alice was right now. She was remaining calm about the situation, about her cousin's condition. However, behind her mask she was worried greatly for Leo...Much like she was worried about Oz. With Oz though, that went just a but further.

"Hey, Leo." The beige haired boy started. "Is she your girlfriend or something?"

"Why you-!" Alice was steaming, but Leo put a hand out in front of her to stop her rampage.

"Relax. Alice, this is my friend, Elliot Nightray." He then turned his gaze to the other. "Elliot, this is my cousin, Alice Baskerville."

"Ah. Okay. Nice to meet you." Elliot greeted.

_'Nightray?'_ Alice thought, her mind wandering. _'Isn't that Raven's last name?'_

"Yeah, sure."

It was then that Leo decided to change the subject. "Did you have a good time with your friend?"

She nodded. "Well, of course." The ebony haired girl eyed the little hospital band around Leo's wrist, as if marking him. "How are you, Leo?"

"Alice, I'm okay." Leo reached up and ruffled her hair. "You mustn't worry so."

"So, Alice," She shifted her gaze over to Elliot. He was trying to spark conversation. "You're his cousin, huh?"

"Well, Elliot, I'm adopted." Leo suddenly interrupted. "She is one of the only few Baskervilles by blood."

"Wha-?! Why didn't you say so before?!" Elliot exclaimed in anger.

"I was getting to that." The noirette mused innocently. "I just wanted to have time to explain first~"

"Oh, come on! You've had plenty of chances!"

"Most of my family is adopted, okay? You are still mad because I beat you in chess~"

"Am not!"

Alice watched their back and forth bickering, and she was just waiting for Leo's temper to boil over. She knew that the noirette could be easily angered and on occasion would go into a violent rage. Leo had been known to throw things like books, vases, or other stuff. Sometimes they would be things that seemed too heavy for him. Everyone knew when to give Leo some space when he got like that. All he needed to do was to cool down, which could take a while depending on what angered him. Alice waited now for the moment when Leo would snap, but that never happened.

"You know you can just play again." Leo suggested. "I'm okay with it." Then again, her cousin did have a good control over himself.

"Maybe I will!" Elliot steamed, already setting the pieces back up.

Alice watched as Leo put his pieces back on the board too, but it was just then that another person decided to poke their head in to see what was going on. And suddenly it was Alice who had to keep herself in check, lest be involved in a petty argument.

"Leo-kun. Elliot." Alice looked up to see Gilbert standing in the doorway of the room. But that was when he spotted Alice. "Oh, you."

"You know her too?" Elliot asked the older man.

"You mean the stupid rabbit? Yeah I know her." Gilbert nodded. "Besides, Elliot, it's noon."

"Oh, yeah." Elliot stood from the bed and took up his coat that sat folded over another chair. "I need to go now. I'll see you tomorrow, Leo."

"Mmm. Okay." Leo said plainly. "Goodbye."

Alice watched as Elliot followed Gilbert out of the room and continued to watch them both until they disappeared from sight. When they vanished, she found Leo glancing at the spot where Elliot had sat. Alice moved over to that spot so that she was sitting in front of the noirette, the chess board between them.

"New friend?" Alice asked carefully as she set the chess pieces back up.

"Yeah. Elliot came by a couple days ago. And he so rudely interrupted my reading, I might add." Leo explained, finishing putting his pieces up.

"Sounds like you might of had a fight."

"I punched him in the shoulder because he overreacted." He continued to explain. "But anyways, Elliot is actually Gilbert's younger brother- though not by blood."

"I know. Raven says the Nightrays adopted him."

"Ever since Elliot first came by, he's been coming back with Gilbert until noon time. Elliot tells me he's on break right now from school, so it's okay. We may have gotten off on the wrong foot, but we're getting along better now."

Alice nodded. "He seemed a bit tense."

"That is because he didn't know you." Leo shrugged, watching her set the last of the chess pieces in place. "I'm glad you met him though."

"Then he is your friend."

"Yes, of course he is." He mused. "It's kind of fun to tease him~"

Last time Alice had seen Leo, he did not look very happy. But now, Leo was smiling with ease and that wasn't forced. Maybe this Elliot person was good for Leo and Alice was glad that the two boys were friends, despite that Alice didn't show it on her face. But that made her think...About Oz. Leo didn't hide his new friend form her, but yet she was hiding the existence of Oz and vise versa. It was a conflict that was eating at Alice, yet she kept telling herself that they would eventually meet. Oz went crazy at random times, so the next time he was here, they would meet for sure. Leo and Oz might ask some stuff, but Alice would cross that bridge when she came to it.

"Alice." Leo spoke, bringing her out of her thoughts. "You know how to play chess, right?"

She hesitated for a moment. "Uh, yeah, sure."

* * *

_'My ears are...ringing...'_

He could hear a ringing in his ears. It was endless and would not stop no matter how much he willed it to.

Oz stood in the middle of the farmers market, his eyes a blank and looking out into nowhere. It was as if the boy was frozen.

It wasn't supposed to be like this and Oz knew that. This was just supposed to be a nice trip into town with Jack. There hadn't been anything else to do, so Oz thought it would be okay. He should of known though- that what was deeply rooted in him would put his mind into a different place at random times, and the blond was usless to try and fight it. There were plently of other time this had happened, but there was already a sign- the first sign- of it showing.

Ringing in his ears.

_'Stop...Stop...'_

"Oz?" Jack had noticed and looked back at the boy. He only stood there. "Oz, are you alright?"

_'How do I make it stop?'_

Oz did not look Jack in the eye. He was still staring blankly ahead.

"Oz, come on now."

_'I can hear Jack.'_

For a moment, the younger blond's hands twitched. Jack thought that he'd finally be getting a response from Oz. No. Oz's eyes went wide and he pushed Jack away with tremendous force.

"Oz!"

_'What's happening?'_

Oz narrowed his eyes and took a step towards Jack, the ground collapsing slightly beneath his feet.

There was a puddle of water and Oz looked down into it.

_'No...Not again!'_

In his reflection, Oz could see his eyes turning from green to red.

* * *

Alice had caught on to the fundamentals of this game very quickly, only asking questions like when the pawns move two spaces from their start instead of one, and other stuff. She understood though, and wasn't having any difficulty- it was Leo giving her trouble. The noirette was trying to corner her so he could trap the king and call checkmate.

She watched as he made another move. _'Oh yeah, you wanna do that?'_

She moved one of her own pieces to try and trap his knight. Leo was skilled at chess, he has been since he was little. When he was adopted, Leo beat all the members of the family at chess, even Oswald. Leo was a quiet person when he arrived to the family, shy perhaps. He spent lots of time reading books and playing the piano that belonged to the family. Oswald challenged Leo to a game of chess. He reluctantly agreed, and beat Oswald. Ever since then, he slowly opened up to everyone else. Just trying to beat Leo at this game was harder than it looked.

"You're not getting away." Alice snickered.

"We will see about that." Leo replied. He moved a piece. Alice's plan backfired.

"Tch. You're good."

"What do you expect~?"

She would have laughed, but she noticed that after Leo had moved his piece, his head tilted slightly downward and she could see his chest moving in tune to his slightly deeper breathing. Alice squinted at him.

"Hey, Leo. You okay?" Alice asked, drawing herself away from the game board.

"I'm fine, really. Now make your move." Was Leo trying to distract her? Still, Alice was more concerned about his wellbeing than a board game.

"Maybe you should lay down." She continued. "You don't look so good."

"Relax, I'm okay."

"Hpmh. Whatever."

Her cousin may of assured of her that he was fine, but somehow, Alice knew there was something wrong. And if not here, then...where?

* * *

"Ah-ha...heh... ha-ha-ha~!"

Oz was laughing with insanity. His eyes were as red as blood and his heart flourished beating in this madness. He smashed a crate of fruit and spun around, droplets of juices flying off him.

"Stop this, Oz!" Jack shouted, trying to get through to the younger boy. Oz couldn't hear him, he couldn't hear the frightened cries of the people fleeing. All he could hear was his own laughter.

_'This...'_ Oz was trapped in his own mind, the powers of B-Rabbit pulsing through him.

"Oz, enough!"

That's when Jack tackled him to the ground. The older man pinned Oz's arms down until his snarling face was focused right at him. Jack knew Oz had lost it again and he had to stop Oz from doing any more damage to himself or people around him.

"Snap out of it!" Jack exclaimed.

And then, Oz stopped moving- His insane smile vanished and his eyes slowly returned to green.

"Jack?" He muttered. The older Vessalius nodded and let go of Oz, helping him stand instead.

"Are you okay?"

"Mmm. I..." Suddenly, he felt weird. The blond raised a hand to touch a wetness just under his nose, and when he pulled his hand into his line of sight, Oz found that there was blood on his fingertips.

The world tilted and everything went black once more.


	4. Chapter 3

**Many many things got in my way and school started, so that's why this is a little late. But at least- by the end of this chapter- Elliot and Leo finally meet Oz. Though the majority of the meeting will take place in the next chapter.**

**Thanks to L lawleit vs Kira and whatdotheydream for the new reviews**

**I do not own Pandora Hearts in any way.**

_~Asylum's Light: Chapter 3~_

It was a bit later than the young Nightray expected when he got to Pandora that morning. Well, he had slept in rather late, and so Gilbert didn't want to bother to wake Elliot from his slumber. Elliot woke up at about quarter past 8:00. Knowing very well that Gilbert had left, he convinced his older sister Vanessa to take him there. She had been a tad reluctant at first, but she complied. That girl may have seemed tough on the outside, but she cared deeply for her brother and would do anything he asked. Vanessa knew about Leo, but she never said anything out loud. He knew she didn't approve of him befriending 'such filth', as she put it, but that would not sway Elliot's friendship with the noirette.

On the way there, one question danced around inside his head. It was something that remained unsolved about Leo besides his family. The Humpty Dumpty Syndrome. Elliot had heard of it a few times. He knew Gilbert knew very well what it was, but he wasn't going to bother the older Nightray just about that, not when he could get it straight from the source. In the days since he had met Leo, Elliot had been wondering what that 'thing' was that plagued Leo, made him ill. He had put off the question long enough and decided that this was the day he'd ask Leo.

And Elliot would not take no for an answer. He had to know.

Upon arrival, the beige haired boy greeted Sharon and informed Gilbert that he was here. It was then that he made his way to the boy who was probably just waking up or eating breakfast (whatever that might be for him here).

Elliot was expecting to see Leo when he walked into the noirette's room, but- much to his surprise- Leo was not there.

"Leo?" He quietly called. No answer came back.

_'Something couldn't of happened overnight, could it?' _He asked himself. It was unusual for him not to be here. _'Or maybe he's just in the bathroom.'_

And it wasn't until a second later that his question was answered when he heard a horrible coughing noise from nearby. To him it sounded like the noise was coming from the bathroom- more accurately it sounded like someone throwing up. Elliot wanted to call out the noirette's name again, assuming it was the missing boy, but decided against it. So he stood there for a moment until the noises finally ceased. There was no one else in the room besides Elliot, so the only person could be Leo. Perhaps he had gotten worse overnight. Or maybe it was something similar to morning sickness.

There was silence for a moment before the door opened and someone came staggering out, one hand to the doorframe and the other on his stomach.

"Leo." Elliot said softly. The noirette was panting and looked terrible.

Upon hearing his name, Leo turned his head upward to have his eyes fall on his friend. Yet his bangs still hung down over a good portion of his face. "E-Elliot..."

He let go of the doorframe and staggered over to his bed. The Nightray was afraid of Leo tripping over his own feet, so he rushed up to the other. "Hey, hey. Take it easy." He reached a hand out, but Leo batted it away. "You okay, Leo?"

The noirette put one hand down on the bed and then flopped down onto it, keeping his eyes closed as his hair cleared from his face. "Peachy."

"Ha-ha, very funny." Elliot shot back in the same sarcastic tone Leo had just used,

"I'm sick. What do you expect?" He swung his feet as his legs dangled over the edge of the bed. "I just puked up my entire breakfast."

"Yeah. You're okay though, right?"

"Mm-hmm. For now anyway."

"Good." Elliot looked away for a second, then back to Leo. "Listen. Can I ask you something?"

"Uh, sure." Leo had been slightly hesitant.

"What is it with you?"

"What do you mean?"

"This; why you're sick." He said bluntly. "Gilbert told me it's because of this 'Humpty Dumpty Syndrome' and that you've had a relapse. What's this about?"

More hesitation from the noirette. Leo was actually shocked he had been asked such a question, especially from Elliot of all people. Of all people he just had to be the one to ask. Leo's siblings knew of the torment and suffering Leo had gone through with the Syndrome four years ago. Gilbert knew because he was the noirette's doctor at the time, and now he was again. He didn't expect Elliot to come right out and ask about it. He thought that the Nightray would of had it explained by Gilbert, but apparently not soon enough. Perhaps Elliot had never even asked Gilbert, instead waiting to ask Leo himself.

"S-so the noble Elliot Nightray likes to pry into people's pasts, huh?" Leo's voice was uncertain.

"No, that's not my intention!" Elliot fumed. "I want you to tell me because I don't understand!"

"Really? Is that really something you want to be getting yourself into?"

"Dammit, I just want to know!"

Leo sighed. Trying to fight back was pointless. "Very well, I'll tell you of it." He then sat up, still feeling dizzy, and crawled back under the covers of his bed. "I was adopted when I was 11. Around that time, when I was 12, I had taken ill with a disease known as the Humpty Dumpty Syndrome."

"This was four years ago. But this I already know." Elliot said, sitting down in a chair by Leo's beside. "At least tell me 'what' it is."

"Be patient." The noirette continued. "Right now it's not as bad as back then, but I had never been so sick in my life. I thought it was a cold, maybe even the flu, but I was wrong. It had infected me- that Syndrome that mimics the Chain."

"Mimics a Chain? Which one?"

"The Chain called Humpty Dumpty. I think it should seem obvious because it's right in the name."

Elliot rolled his eyes. "Well, I was just making sure, okay?"

Leo ignored that comment and continued on with his story. "During that time I was plagued with its symptoms beside the obvious nausea; fever, sudden weakness, insomnia, nightmares- which is odd in itself- and memory loss. I forgot my own name at one point. I was admitted here and met Gilbert. After that I underwent treatment and was eventually cured."

"How long were you here?"

"About a month and a half. My adoptive family nursed me back to health when I was fit to leave."

That was a bit confusing. Since Leo had been here for almost three weeks, should he have been starting treatment now? "You aren't improving."

"Gilbert does not have any of the medicine that was used last time. He's trying to get a shipment of it in now." Leo shook his head.

"And they leave you here to suffer."

"Elliot, I am not suffering."

The Nightray scoffed. "That's crap. You were in the bathroom just a minute ago puking."

"Do you think I don't know that? But I am not in pain; I am not suffering."

_'This guy...' _Elliot thought. To him, this messy haired kid was being too stubborn to even admit he was feeling terrible effects from the Syndrome. _'You stupid idiot.'_

"I won't have you treating me like a helpless child."

The Nightray glanced down at Leo, both his hands balled into fists. It was clear the boy was becoming irritated, but not as much as Elliot was. Leo seemed to be trying to hide his pain- but for what reason would he be doing that?

"I'm not doing anything like that." He said. "Don't lie to me."

"Please. I can tell when people pity me." The noirette scoffed. "I'm used to it."

"Pity you?" Elliot was steaming now. "Who the hell is pitying you?!"

Leo glared up at the other, almost as if he was trying to burn a hole into his head using his own hidden eyes. "It's something you become used to."

"Tch! Great, just great!" Elliot stood from the chair, walking up to the foot of the bed. "You just sit here then and try and hide everything you're feeling. Then at night you can moan all you want and fidget around from your stupid nightmares. You're definitely suffering, even if you won't say it. But fine by me, you don't need to admit that! That's your choice!"

The noirette sat there, amused by Elliot's rant. The sick boy wasn't feeling that bad at the moment, only slightly nauseous (Only because of having thrown up earlier. Wasn't Leo's fault his stomach wouldn't let him keep down that food he'd been given). Why should Elliot try to insist that he was hiding? He was fine...for the moment. In actuality, Leo wasn't mad with Elliot- not anymore, but he hadn't really been from the start- rather finding this interaction to be putting him at ease.

"You're an idiot~" Leo playfully teased.

"Why you-!" But when Elliot saw the amused look on the noirette's face, he sighed and went back to sit down in the chair again.

"Really. You should have better control of yourself." He chuckled.

"You're one to talk." The Nightray growled, remembering their first meeting.

"You were the one who started it." Leo lay his head back against the pillow, looking a bit out of it.

"Am not." Elliot reached forward and touched the noirette's forehead. The boy had a fever. "Besides, you're in no condition to be arguing. You're running a fever."

"It's normal. I will be fine." Leo removed Elliot's hand.

"Oh no. Don't go spewing that nonsense again."

He got up and wandered into the bathroom looking for a rag he could use. Luckily, there was a wash cloth lying on the edge of the sink. After soaking it in cold water, Elliot went back to Leo's side and laid the wash cloth on his forehead. Leo twitched under the sudden cold touch, but soon relaxed, keeping himself hauntingly still.

"That's nice." He whispered, almost deliriously.

"See? It helps." Elliot pointed out.

The other nodded in agreement before letting out a low sigh. Everything around him was the same. White. White. White. Leo himself was probably the only thing that stood out in this place- what with his messy, unkempt, raven black hair and deep purple eyes. He wasn't wearing his glasses right now, but even those would make him look strange. The same old plain color and scene was really annoying. Even with access to the gardens, it wasn't enough to brighten him up.

"I'm tired of being here." Leo muttered.

Elliot gave him a skeptical look, but something like that was understandable. Anyone would grow tired of this place if they had been here this long. "Yeah, I don't blame you."

"I hate it."

"Okay. I get the point."

"Maybe I should just rest for a bit." Leo suggested.

"No. How about we talk? Maybe it will make you feel better." Basically Elliot was just throwing out a suggestion. He didn't want the noirette to go back to sleep. He could do that when Elliot left.

"Sure, I guess." He shrugged, which meant it was probably okay with him. "What about?"

"What do you like? I mean for hobbies and junk."

A small smiled played on his lips. "I...like books."

Elliot chuckled. "I can see that."

"Hey, hey." Leo was being playful now. "Will you sing me to sleep if I get tired?"

"What the-?! Hell no!"

Leo was amused.

* * *

Oz was feeling groggy when he finally opened his eyes. His head was pounding but somehow he was able to get a slight grasp on where he was. He remembered the smell of antiseptic

"Oz?" Someone familiar was calling his name. "Oz, are you alright?"

"Hmm?" His voice was strained.

"Oz, can you hear me?" Again, it came. Turning his head limply off to his side, the blond saw Jack sitting in a nearby chair.

"Jack." Oz then saw someone else in the room, standing beside the chair where Jack was sitting. He glanced up to find that it was his best friend Gilbert; or as Oz called him, Gil. He smiled, not really having enough strength to speak another name.

"You feeling alright now, Oz?" Gilbert asked this time. He only nodded as a response.

"I'm…back, aren't I?" He rasped. Oz knew he was back at Pandora again.

"Yeah."

"How long?"

"Since yesterday." Jack said. "Do you remember?"

Oz shook his head. "Not much."

"B-Rabbit went berserk again. You were making quite the mess, and it was fortunate that I got you under control. But when you came back to your senses, your nose started bleeding and then you collapsed."

His gaze shifted up to Gilbert. "Well, yes. Jack pretty much explained it."

"Well, I'm better now. Just a bit sore."

"Don't worry." Gilbert stepped forward to Oz and ruffled his short blond hair. "Even with this, you recover much faster than normal people. You'll be fine, but I do want to run some tests before you leave."

"Which would be when?" The young Vessalius's tone was calm.

"Later in the afternoon. I'll have the tests done then and you can leave afterwards."

"Alright, I'll comply. Only 'cause it's you who's askin', Gil."

Jack nodded in approval and then took out a phone from his pocket. After checking for any new messages, he saw one that made him chuckle. Only because he knew that was just like 'him'. That man never ceased to bring a smile to his face. There were few people left in this cruel world that he associated with, but this person he was thinking of was one of the few people he had left.

"Oz." The older Vessalius said as he rose from the chair. "I'm sorry, but I have somewhere to be now."

"Eh? Come on, where could you possibly be headed off too?" Oz asked, curious to know where Jack was heading.

He walked past Gilbert, but stopped in the doorway and looked back at the blond, smiling. "To see a friend of mine."

Oz was slightly confused, but nodded. "Yeah. Go on."

Jack knew that he should stay, but, honestly, he'd rather not be here any longer. When he walked out of the room and down the corridor, he nearly ran into a blond headed girl with the very same emerald eyes.

Yet moments later, she rushed into the room here Oz was.

"Brother!" She cried out, not waiting a moment to hug her sibling.

"A-Ada?!" Oz choked out, his breathing being halted by the tight embrace of his sister.

"I was so worried!" Ada exclaimed. "I was out of town when it happened, so I rushed home as soon as Jack called me."

"Well, I appreciate the gesture." He mused as she released him. "It's always the thought that counts."

"I'm just glad you're okay." The blond Vessalius smiled sweetly at Oz, a slight the boy always adored. He valued his dear sister very much.

"Hello, Ada-sama." Gilbert greeted her warmly.

She turned around at his voice. "Hi Gil. How are you?"

"Fine, just fine." He shrugged his shoulders, otherwise wording his answer as 'so-so'. "Jack said you were at some convention of some kind."

For a moment, her eyes darted away. "I was…but I had to come back once I found out."

"Of course. It's only expected. By the way, did you bring those healing stones I asked for?"

"Healing stones?" Oz suddenly piped up, looking very interested. "What are those~?"

"Ah." Ada reached into her handbag she brought with her and pulled out a small purple colored sack. When she opened it, she took out a rock and held it out to him. "People say that some stones possess healing powers. Each one is different in those abilities." Oz took the small stone from her and looked it over. "Gil asked me to bring them in for a patient of his."

"Oh. Gil has a new friend?"

"You could say that." Gilbert interrupted. "Ada-sama, thanks for bringing those. I'll show you to his room."

"Wait, Gil." Oz sat up straight, his hands clenching the sheets. "I wanna come too."

The golden-eyed man shook his head sadly. "No. Stay here and rest okay?"

Oz pouted as Gil walked out of the room, Ada in tow. As for the blond remaining, he fell back against the bed in frustration. He kind of felt as if he as being left out, and, honestly, this was becoming tiresome. What Oz really wanted was to move around a bit, stretch his legs out (which wasn't such a bad idea considering how long he had been asleep). Lying in bed was overly tiresome and overly annoying. Oz was never one for just idly sitting around and brood over his thoughts, because he as more the type for cheerfully brightening up everyone's day. So, he kind of felt left out.

Though, if Oz could use his cheeriness to lift the spirits of Gilbert's 'friend', then that would be a goal accomplished for the day.

Putting on one of those signature smiles, he pushed the sheets off his bed and managed to stand on the white tiled floor.

"Okay. Now to find that person Gil was talking about!"

* * *

He rather preferred the shade, which was why the man had chosen a seat where there was less sun. Besides, the umbrella that stood positioned in the middle of the table was aiding in that process.

And he was reading a newspaper when the blond man approached. "Oh, Glen~"

Purple eyes gazed above the paper. "You don't need to call me that."

"Okay then, _Oswald_." He mused. The blond man then pulled out a chair from the little table and sat down at it across from Oswald.

"I take it you got my message, Jack?" He asked.

The man known as Jack smiled. "Of course. I was only at Pandora."

Oswald's attention was drawn away from the newspaper. He folded it up and set it down. "Pandora? For what reason?"

"Oz had another mishap with B-Rabbit at the marketplace and he went out of control." Jack explained.

"Again?"

"Yes. B-Rabbit is growing ever stronger. By the way, why did you ask why I was there?"

The Baskerville looked slightly off to the side before refocusing on Jack. "My adopted nephew is in the hospital."

Jack was slightly surprised. "Oh. Which one?"

"The youngest, Leo. He had a relapse of the Humpty Dumpty Syndrome, which he had been cured of 4 years ago. He's been there for almost three weeks no and his doctor still hasn't got any of the medicine used to treat it last time."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"Mmm. Hopefully he'll be alright; everyone at home is concerned."

Jack shrugged. "It's only natural."

That second a waitress walked by their table. Jack called her over and ordered some coffee, all while charming the lady. Oswald just blankly watched his friend as he went about his usual ways.

But then he spoke. "Alice told me she had found him."

Jack's attention as captured at the name. "She did now?"

"The day it all unraveled for Leo, Alice called me and explained the chain of events. She said the night before she had received a call from him. Of course that morning she explained to me that Leo requested some cold medicine because he wasn't feeling well. When she called me from the hospital, Alice told me she had found Leo in bed at his room at the Academy and that he was terribly sick. That's why they took him to the hospital."

"'They'?"

Oswald nodded. "Alice called Alyss and they both took him there. Alice has connections to Leo's doctor, Gilbert Nightray, through Oz."

Jack finally got it. "Ah, the three-some."

"Alice had a hunch that Leo was suffering from the Syndrome again, but Gilbert didn't believe till after Leo nearly passed out in his office, forgetting entirely where he was. Tests were done and they found that this was indeed a relapse."

For a moment, the blond studied all this information. "You don't think it's the Chain itself, do you?"

He sighed at Jack's theory. "No. Remember, the Humpty Dumpty Syndrome closely mimics the Chain. It's not the being itself. Besides, He's more likely to inherit one of the five Black-Winged Chains."

"Like Gilbert? He has Raven."

For a moment, Oswald said nothing. He only stared at the other with a hollow expression. Almost like remembering a bad memory.

"Yes, like Gilbert." He folded his hands together and rested his chin on top of them. "If any of those five, Leo is most likely to get Jabberwock. Only time will tell though."

"Ah, that's right. You don't have them anymore." Jack prompted, knowing that Oswald had lost them all mysteriously a long time ago.

In this world, there were five Chains grouped together as the Black-Winged Chains. They were Gryphon, Raven, Owl, Dodo, and Jabberwock. In the Baskerville family, it was said that the person who is Glen was able to hold these five in his body, passed though each family head. Oswald's predecessor gave him the Chains, but as to why Oswald didn't have them anymore was a puzzle in itself. One currently resided in Gilbert. The vessel for the others- Gryphon, Owl, Dodo, and Jabberwock- was unknown. But there were rumors that Jack knew himself about two of them. One rumor was that Gryphon was with Oz's father, Zai. The other was that a man named Rufus Barma had Dodo. There was no concrete evidence to these claims however, not even with Zai, who was a Vessalius.

"That's beside the point, Jack." Oswald sighed.

"Hey, why did you call me out here anyway?"

He stood at the Vessalius's question and locked his eyes with the other. "We should take a walk. I want to talk to you about something."

Jack was confused. "About what?"

"About my sister. About Lacie."

* * *

Oz quickly moved along, keeping his distance from Gilbert and Ada. As to not draw any suspicion, the blond had found some clothes that Jack had brought for him and changed into them. This left Oz dressed in his white shirt and green plaid shorts. From anyone else's standpoint, as long as the paper wristband didn't attract attention, he looked like any other normal person. Besides the wristband, the only other things that stood out as his lack of shoes; only his black socks covered his bare feet. But back to the search, Oz had somehow lost sight of Gilbert and Ada.

Knowing that his mission was lost, Oz was about to head back when he did see the two once again. They were walking out of a room and headed down another hallway.

The blond smirked. "I wonder who's in there."

* * *

Leo shifted slightly, glancing over at Elliot from time to time. Him and the Nightray were discussing a book that he had been reading. Leo explained that Alice had bought him the book shortly after he had been admitted back into the hospital. From his own standing, the writing was very well done and the story was compelling. So far he was really enjoying the book. Leo then commented that once he was finished with the book and had enough money, he would buy the other two books that make of the trilogy this book belonged to.

Elliot had asked him once how many books he reads. To which the noirette answered probably 5-8. Elliot was stunned, but Leo said that due to being stuck in this place again, he as reading considerably less, only having one book to keep him company at night. Then again, it also depended on the length of the book.

And then, Gilbert had come in, along with a familiar face. A blond haired girl with emerald eyes had followed Gilbert into the room. No Leo did not really recognize her, but, apparently, Elliot did.

"You?!" Elliot exclaimed, standing up. "Ada Vessalius?!"

"Hi, Elliot-kun." She greeted him cheerfully.

'_Ada… Oh!_' It clicked in Leo's head, but he merely smiled. He'd just wait for the time being. Ada might not know it ether.

"Explain right now! What are you doing here?!" Elliot still continued on with his rant.

"Elliot, that's no way to talk to a lady." Leo scolded, looking blankly up at him.

"Anyway," Gilbert spoke up, interrupting them. "I asked Ada-sama to bring in something special to you, Leo."

"What might that be?"

Ada stepped forward. "I have the healing stones that Gil requested. They'll only be a substitute until he can get the medicine you need, but I hope it will be alright."

Leo watched as she took a small pouch and opened it, revealing a stone in her hand. It was a fine blue-ish green color.

"What the heck is that?" Elliot asked, annoyed.

"It's called Moss Agate, Elliot-kun." She replied, her carefree attitude not wavering at all. "Moss Agate is a healing stone that- in the ways of healing- speeds up recovery, and helps with infections, cold, flu and fever."

"Oh. I never knew stones could hold such capabilities." Leo spoke up again, entranced by the new knowledge that had been brought forth. "So, how do they work?"

The Vessalius giggled. "I'll show you. However, you must lay still."

"That's fine, Miss Ada."

Following her instructions, Leo adjusted himself in the bed until he found a position comfortable enough. Once he did that, the noirette let his body fall still, the only movement being his slow breathing. This was something he could easily do. As Oswald had once said to him, the boy looked completely still while he slept. Even before being adopted, there were times here Leo would lie awake at night, barely moving and bleakly staring upwards while he lie on his back. Doing this was nothing new, and he was used to it.

Before anyone could do anything else though, Elliot took his glasses that were sitting nearby, and put them onto Leo's face. And he grinned, not really feeling that to be necessary. Oh well.

"Great." Ada piped up. "Now. It is said that these stones should have skin contact, which is why you're laying still. Gil's been telling me you've been suffering from a fever lately"

Leo nodded. "Yes, that seems accurate."

"Well, then we'll use just the one. Elliot-kun, would you please let me utilize that rag you have put on him?"

"Tch. Whatever, but let me soak it in cold water again." The Nightray grumbled.

Ada nodded in approval. When Elliot came back, the wash cloth having been dipped in cold water again, Ada placed the stone on the washcloth and folded it over the stone, then setting it down on Leo's forehead.

"You can leave it there as long as you like." She said when her work as done.

Ada turned away to speak with Gilbert, in which Leo noticed that Elliot sat back down in the chair beside him. He shifted his eyes over to meet those blue ones, and Leo felt as if there was some kind of glow emanating from them.

'_So…warm…'_ He thought, getting lost in his on wandering thoughts.

Elliot's eyes were much more beautiful than his own. Leo kept his eyes hidden from the world. His eyes were a color no one else but him had, and that made him an outcast as a child. If Elliot saw those cursed eyes, he would surely mock the noirette. That was not certain though. But how would Elliot really react?

"Leo-kun," He heard Gilbert say. He looked away from Elliot and tried his best to look over at the older Nightray without moving his head. "Me and Ada-sama have things to discuss alone, but I'm sure you'll be okay with Elliot here. Okay?"

"I know. I'll be fine."

"Right. I'll check on you later."

Both of them said their goodbyes and left to room, leaving just Elliot and Leo. Elliot, who had no clue as to why the Vessalius girl had shown up, as the tiniest bit curious if that alleged 'healing stone' was working. He did not really believe such things.

"Hey, that Moss Agate working yet?" He asked Leo.

"Nothing really." Leo retorted. "You have to give it time though. By the way, I was surprised you know that lady."

He scoffed. "Ada Vessalius? She is annoying and comes from a family of spoiled brats- That one family who has gained huge killing in today's market; their corporation sky-rocketing while they leave the Nightrays in their shadow."

"Elliot." Leo spoke, his tone becoming serious. "Just because she's a Vessalius doesn't mean you have to treat her that way. Besides, you have not answered my question."

"I do know her. It's because she-"

"Whaa~ I knew there were people here!" A new voice perked up.

Elliot whipped his head up to the doorway, seeing a blond boy there who looked to be about Leo's height. Leo, who lay still in bed, was able to catch a glimpse. And this boy…had the same eyes as Ada.

"Which one of you is Gilbert's new friend~?"

And one question was on both Leo and Elliot's mind. _'Who is this guy?'_


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey~ Wow, new year. So... new year = new chapter~ Happy New Year Everyone! (at least in my timezone ^^;)**

**Sorry this took longer than expected. I'm dealing with school and some other stuff, so, yeah. Originally, I was going to have another part to this chapter, but instead I've decided to put the second part into the next chapter. Now that I know that I can get right to work on ch.5. I'm still trying to keep up with my other fics too (a few I'm putting on hiatus) so please be patient.**

**In the meantime, thanks for the new reviews from whatdotheydream, L lawliet vs Kira, and Yukkin.**

**I do not own Pandora Hearts in any way.**

_~Asylum's Light: Chapter 4~_

An air of cheer hung around the blond haired boy who still stood in the doorway, a smile plastered on his face. His hair looked a little limp, and his skin a bit pale, but he was retaining that same smile. The boy wore a plain white shirt and green plaid shorts. The odd thing was that he wore only black sock on his feet, and that wasn't really the best idea.

Even through the slight glance of this boy that Leo had, he could see something dangling off the boy's wrist, and he could recognize it. Leo knew because he was wearing the same thing. Was this boy a patient here at Pandora?

"Why are you here?" Elliot spoke plainly.

And the boy's smile changed into a look of wonder. "Say… who are you two?"

"You haven't really answered my question yet."

"Mmm. I was wondering who was in here" The boy glanced at an object between them and found it was a book. "Oho~ What's he reading?"

Leo opened his mouth slightly to answer, but Elliot beat him to it. "It's just something his cousin bought him." He said to the blond. Maybe Elliot had spoken for him because he didn't want Leo to exhaust himself.

"That's cool. I read some too." The boy said. "I read a lot of _Holy Knight_ though."

Suddenly, Elliot grew interested in this kid. "Huh. So you like that series too?"

"Uwah~ Yeah!"

"I see. I guess it's always good to meet another fan. _Holy Knight_ is a very good series."

"You're right about that! Especially Edgar!"

Elliot flinched and Leo sensed some kind of foreboding. Then he remembered how they had talked about this particular series the other day. He thought to himself, _'Oh no.'_

"Edgar?" Elliot started, almost like a low growl.

"Of course! He's the best!" The blond beamed.

"He's annoying. I really hate that guy."

The blonde's eyes grew wide with shock and he stiffened. It was almost as if he couldn't believe what Elliot had just said. Right away, Leo knew where this was heading.

"W-what did you just…?" He was clearly upset. "No! You can't say that!"

"So what? Edgar is a complete fool." The Nightray retorted. "Honestly, I don't understand why everyone likes him. Edwin is much better in comparison."

"Huh?!"

"What makes that guy so popular anyway?"

"B-b-but…You're just…Why are you saying such things?!" The blond was clearly becoming frustrated. If Edgar was his favorite, then Leo figured he must be very surprised to hear such things. Elliot did have a strong opposition against that character and had claimed Edwin was the better character. And the whole reasoning was very simple.

Elliot despised self-sacrifice.

"Well…that doesn't matter! Edgar is the best, and everyone knows that!"

Elliot sneered, not liking this boy's tone. "Stupid. Edgar is worthless trash and Edwin is so brave and heroic!"

The tension was mounting between the two. While Leo found it a bit amusing, he knew he had to break it up. Besides, it was too early in the day for this nonsense.

"Would you two mind being quiet?" Leo cut in, raising his head slightly. However, the wash cloth on his head that held the Moss Agate slid off onto his chest. "I'm trying to get some rest."

"Leo, knock it off." Elliot said, turning his attention to him for a second and placing the wash cloth back on his forehead.

"But it was your fault to begin with." He continued.

"Wha-? How is it my fault?!"

"Simple. You obviously tried to force your opinion on this boy, and that is because you are mad that he likes Edgar better."

"I'm not mad!"

"Oh, then are you jealous?" Leo mused mischievously.

"No way!"

"Okay." The noirette relaxed and folded his hands over his stomach. "You are still at fault. Meaning you should apologize; and properly, like a good gentleman should."

Elliot growled at Leo for a moment before looking back at the blond. He whispered, "Sorry," But then blurted out the rest "shorty."

The other's mouth practically dropped open. "What? What did you just say?!"

"And speaking of which, Leo, whose side are you on?!" The Nightray shot back at the boy lying in bed.

"Come on, all I wanted to know were your names." The blond pouted.

"Tch. You brat."

He ignored that comment and gestured to the noirette. "I think your name is Leo, right?"

Leo nodded as an answer. "Go on then," He mentioned to Elliot. "He won't do any harm."

Again, Elliot scowled, but chose to answer the question proposed. "I am Elliot Nightray."

And Oz virtually froze in place. "You're a…Nightray? Oh…"

"Huh? What's with you?"

"What? No, I'm just fine! Nothing is wrong at all~!" How odd was it that his tone and mood had changed as quickly as that? There was something strange with this guy.

"At least tell me your name." Elliot insisted. "You can tell me that, right?"

Leo still observed the whole interaction. In reality, these two were much stronger than he was, and not just because he was confined to a hospital bed. Leo was an introverted person in general, and he was very much used to being alone. He had been abandoned when he was young and taken to live at the orphanage. In that time, Leo had been all alone until Oswald came along and took him under his wing. He finally had a home, but he was still reclusive. Elliot and this other person were just an opposite, open and extroverted, and they had a much stronger will than the noirette.

'_I'm the only one who's different. And I can't share my world with anyone else.'_ His thoughts whispered inside his hollow head. So he waited for the blonde to answer.

"I…I am…"

Why was he being hesitant?

"I…am Oz Vessalius!"

Behind his glasses, Leo's eyes widened. _'A Vessalius. But Ada is also a Vessalius. That means…'_

The second Elliot heard that name…well…He couldn't really comprehend that answer at first. Because the boy before him and Leo was a Vessalius. A Vessalius…

"A Vessalius…" His eyes narrowed at the blond. "I have no business with a Vessalius."

Leo frowned. _'Elliot…'_

"But, Elliot-!"

"You irritate me. So stop saying my name like we're friends!"

This boy, now known as Oz, took a step back. His eyes were wide and confused, but he did not move out of the room. It actually made the Nightray wonder why Oz was still here. He stood motionless, just overlooking the two.

Finally, Elliot had enough. "Whatever. I'm going to get myself a drink."

Leo watched silently as his friend stood and walked across the room. He lightly brushed Oz as he walked out of the room. He honestly thought the Nightray was being a complete fool. However, the family of Vessalius and the family of Nightray were basically rivals; always at odds with each other.

Oz seemed to glance behind him, glancing one last time at Elliot.

And Leo felt as if he should say something.

"Oz-kun," He spoke up, catching the other's attention. "Please forgive Elliot. He's really not a bad person you know."

"Figures he hates Vessalius though. Your friend is a Nightray." Oz walked over the noirette's beside, observing him.

"Well, Elliot is… Ah, yes. He may seem smart but he's a complete idiot~"

Oz gave him a puzzling look, but then softly sighed, closing his eyes. "You're a patient here, right?"

Leo nodded in response. "Yes."

"How long? And what for?"

"A little close to three weeks. I suffered a relapse of a disease I was cured of four years ago."

"Gosh." Oz muttered. "Must get awfully lonely."

"I do get an occasional visitor. Besides Elliot, my cousin Alice comes by. She brought me the book I'm reading now."

In that one sentence, that one name was the key. And something clicked for Oz when he heard that name. Although, it didn't seem entirely possible at first glance.

"Wait. Who is Alice?" He asked anxiously.

"My cousin." Leo replied. "Actually, I'm adopted, but still. Alice is one who holds the true blood."

"What's your last name? I mean of the family you were adopted into."

"Baskerville."

When Leo said that, he noticed an immediate change in the expression on Oz's face. As for said boy, his mind went into a blank at first, processing the name. It was something that made no sense. But then… it did. The noirette watched as the blonde's look of a blank stare turn into one of an unbelievable understanding.

Because her name was the link.

"Alice? Alice Baskerville is…your cousin?"

Leo didn't know why he had asked this, not when it was already proven true. "Yes, of course she is. Why do you ask?"

"My friend's name is also Alice Baskerville."

At that, the noirette tried sitting up, but chose to stay where he was. As it would seem, based on the conversations between the two, that Alice had kept something from the both of them. She had not told Leo of Oz Vessalius, the friend she would visit. Similarly, she had not told Oz about Leo Baskerville, her cousin staying at Pandora Hospital.

She had kept a secret form both of them, but why?

"Well," Leo started. "In light of this, I'd say Alice has much explaining to do."

Oz crossed his arms. "Ditto to that."

"What? Are you still here shorty?" A voice interrupted. Oz looked over his shoulder to see Elliot behind him.

"Hi, Elliot." He took as few steps away from the bed as the taller walked back into the room and back to Leo's bedside.

"Did you bother Leo?" He asked, opening a soda can he brought back.

"He didn't. I thought you wanted water." Leo said with an annoyed tone.

"I did." He answered, taking a swig of soda. "I drank some water, then bought a soda. You wanna sip?"

"No thanks, I'll pass. Maybe later."

Oz suddenly laughed at the conversation, catching the attention of the other two. Clearly he was amused. Randomly amused. It was very strange that it was so out of the blue like that, but they really couldn't say much about it at the moment.

"Okay, well I better get back to bed before Gil sees me." The blond said. "If he finds out I'm gone, he'll flip!"

Elliot leaned forward in his chair a bit furrowing his eyebrows at Oz. "Wait. Two questions. One; are you a patient here also? Two; You know Gilbert?"

"Yup!" He smiled. "Every so often I end up here. That situation is, ah, complicated. As for your second question, I do know Gil. He's my best friend!"

"Huh, how peculiar." Leo said. "Gilbert is also my doctor."

"Whoa! That's cool! At least it wasn't really a secret."

"Perhaps Alice knew we would meet somehow."

"Don't worry. I'm gonna ask her." Oz then turned on his heal and started to walk away. "I'll see you later, Elliot and Leo."

"Hey, Vessalius!"

He stopped and turned around at the sound of Elliot's voice.

"I'm nowhere near finished with you yet! So…" He paused, almost as if for effect. "I'll hit you with the rest next time!"

Oz tilted his head, but then beamed.

"Yeah! I'll see you next time! Elliot. Leo."

With that, Oz bounded away on his light feet. He was now off to wherever he had come from. Whatever room he had come from.

Leo silently watched as the boy vanished from view. He was a curious one, that was for sure.

"Vessalius brat." Elliot growled. "A spoiled decedent."

"He wasn't that bad." Leo replied. "Besides, he gave some pretty good information I didn't know about."

"Like what?"

"The fact he knows Alice, my cousin."

"Oh." The beige haired boy scoffed. "Then she has a lot of explaining to do."

"You're telling me."

* * *

"What do you mean you wanna talk about Lacie?" Jack chuckled nervously. "She is…"

"Jack, I know she's dead.

The Vessalius nodded, that fact always remaining the same. Lacie was dead and gone; end of story.

Jack still remembered that girl, for he would never forget her. Lacie was the younger sister of Oswald, and it was she whom Jack found reason to live. Jet black hair and blood red eyes; she was a Child of Misfortune. Despite that, she was lovely. The Baskerville girl had the most wonderful singing voice, singing to her own tune that she knew, and one which her brother would later title the same piano tune after (the title was Jack's suggestion actually). The three of them- Lacie, Oswald, and Jack- were probably the best of friends anyone could find. But of course… things changed.

A man named Revis was also involved with the three, as he was the current head of the Baskervilles when Jack met Lacie. Apparently, according to Oswald, something happened between the two, which then lead to Lacie getting pregnant. At that time, Oswald had just recived the last black-winged Chain and was the new Glen. Revis disappeared soon after, and not even Oswald knew what became of the man. He never told Alice of the former Glen, instead telling her that he didn't know who the father was. Lacie died a few years after Alice and Alyss were both born.

Jack never really got over her death, and every day he missed her terribly. Lacie meant everything to Jack, she mean the world to him. Oswald was nearly the only friend he had left. Both of them were like light and dark, but Jack respected his friend and the duties that friend had as Glen.

The Vessalius just missed Lacie.

"Well, why do you want to talk about her then?" Jack asked with a shrug.

"Because you seem so aloof now," Glen said, narrowing his eyes a little. "Is it because we went to her grave not too long ago?"

"Heh, Oswald. Going to that grave is never easy for ether of us is it?"

"Mmm. She was my sister, so to say it is not hard on me would be a lie."

Birds fluttered by, and a few actually came to the current Glen. He watched one land on his shoulder. Jack stood there and laughed.

"It seems those birds like you~"

"Funny." Oswald raised a hand and let a bird land there. "Stop trying to change the subject."

"What is there to talk about?"

That actually made Oswald stop before he could even answer. In his mind, Jack was a very strange man. When Lacie was alive, the blond was clearly taken with her. Sure, she had behaved differently towards Jack than any other man she had hung around with for no more than a day. Now that she was gone, there was nothing more to be said. Lacie was dead.

All Oswald could do to atone was take care of the twins left behind; Alice and Alyss.

"You just concern me sometimes." Glen said in monotone.

Jack laughed, and then patted his friend on the shoulder. "You worry about too much. I think all those powers of Glen are going to your head~"

"Whatever."

Laughing again, he decided to take a look at his watch- a wrist watch, seeing as Oz had the pocket watch- to check the time. However, Jack didn't care either way, as he could kill time being with this friend anyway.

"Did you still want to go for that walk?"

The Baskerville glanced over at him, having been distracted before from tending to the birds gathering around. "Yeah. Sure."

Jack smiled at that answer.

As they started to walk down the street, the birds flew away from Oswald. At least now they could spend some time talking together like they used to. This nice calm was actually just what the both of them needed. In actuality, both of them had family on their mind.

"Well, anyways I'm sorry to hear about Leo." Jack finally said.

"Same with Oz." Oswald said back.

"Say, I have a question."

"Yes?"

"Do think that Oz and Leo will meet?"

Oswald thought about it for a moment, then nodded. "This time around it seems likely. The timing would be right."

"As I thought. I hope those two get along then."

"They probably will. Leo just needs to let him in is all."

Jack had thought, given Oz's tendency to lose himself to B-Rabbit at random times, it would seem opportune. After all, now that young Leo was there- and not going anywhere by the looks of it- and Oz was also at Pandora, the two of them were just fated to meet face-to-face at any moment.

Knowing Oz, they would be quick to become friends. In a way, even though he didn't know Leo, the Vessalius kind of pictured them like younger versions of themselves.

With the exception of Lacie.

'_Oh Lacie. My dear, precious Lacie.'_ Jack thought silently. Even after all this time, he still loved her.

But of course; Jack would never stop loving her.

"They'll probably get along just fine." He reassured the other.

Oswald sighed. "Probably. You know Oz better than I."

"You still worried about Leo?"

"If Gilbert can get ahold of that medicine, then it will be okay. Leo has been through the Syndrome once before, and even though it left him drained when we could finally get him home, he pulled through."

"A silent strong kid."

Again, Oswald nodded. "Alice is probably his biggest support at the moment. She in particular is very close to him."

Again. The brown haired Alice always seemed to endlessly remind Jack of the lost younger sister of her friend. Like a curse, haunting Jack because he would never be over her.

"Apparently so. How touching~ I can imagine she must have a silbling-like connection to him."

Yet, in the back of his mind, Jack thought, _'One day, Lacie. One day…'_


End file.
